Nothing is as it Seems
by DemonMiko
Summary: Kagome and Sango are a pair of models and secret agents. Their lives became endangered by an assassin so then they must team up with agents codename Inu and Houshi to defeat him. Sounds easy right? Well they just don't know what they got themselves into.
1. To remember

Nothing is as it Seems by DemonMiko  
  
~*~To Remember ~*~  
  
Sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi and Sango Yoshie sat by their pool and scowling at why they were on one of their tropical islands even though it was actually the first break in almost a year. It wasn't that they hated vacations but they thought of what everyone else in the force were doing. The two were extremely wealthy models/secret agents and someone wanted them dead, not to mention that they had been on that island for almost a week, so they were quite angry indeed. Kagome and her best friend/partner Sango still remember the fuss that their agent/chief made about getting them to safety and usually that was not a major concern.  
  
~~~~Flashback about two weeks~~~~  
  
"You two have to get to safety and quick! An assassin is after the both of you and from all the information that we have gathered thus far on him it seems that he has not yet failed to kill his targets." Their agent/chief Kouji looked tense. He was truly worried about those two. 'Sometimes teens like them act before thinking clearly.'  
  
Sango and Kagome stood up before him, angry beyond belief.  
  
"We are the top agents in the force and you want us to go into hiding?!?" Kagome was extremely ticked off.  
  
"Yeah, what do you take us for, little pampered princess that can't do anything by ourselves?" Sango was just as mad as her friend. 'Clearly,' she thought 'they would know by now that we can take care of ourselves. I mean we nearly beat-up their top agents at the age of nine before our training even began!'  
  
"Well." Kouji continued as if he did not just hear the very pissed-off teens "the reason we want to get you to safety is to lure out the assain and to."  
  
Sango cut in "So mainly you want us to sit-back and relax while all the other agents under our command get to have all the fun?" She hated nothing more than being told she couldn't do something.  
  
"Well."  
  
He was cut off once again by Kagome this time. "This guy is looking for us so why put all of the others in so much danger? It's not like we can't handle an assassin by ourselves. We've done it before."  
  
"I know but since we don't have enough information on this guy we don't know if you're strong enough on your own or not due to the fact that there were no reports on him for some time now."  
  
Sango and Kagome just sat in the chairs and scowling then they were hit by a brilliant idea. They looked at each other and then nodded, understand what each one was thinking.  
  
"Kouji, since you put it that way we decided to agree with you." Kagome began with a demonic grin on her face.  
  
"Oh really?" Kouji knows how those two think so he didn't buy it and with that grin nobody would.  
  
Sango piped in "What we had in mind was that, well, we would give the other agents two weeks max. to find out more about this assassin then we take over the job no matter the status."  
  
Kouji sat in his chair and pondered whether or not to agree. 'Let's see now that wouldn't be so bad but if I say the wrong thing they will somehow find a way of twisting my words to their favor'. The girls already knew that his consent was in the bag.  
  
"OK, fine but while you're in hiding you can't help the force whatsoever except to get a status report everyday. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" They both answered. Both thought the same thing- 'What a sap.'  
  
"Oh, and you can't leave your island except to go to your other islands. Other than that you can have as much fun as you want. You will be staying at the high security mansion on this island." He pointed to their largest island.  
  
"So mainly we have to go to a two-week prison."  
  
"No Kagome it's just strict. Anyway there will be all the equipment that you will need including a direct hook-up to us."  
  
Sango was getting impatient "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We already know the rule book cover to cover so you don't need to go preaching it again for the millionth time!"  
  
"So do you guys even know their name yet?" Kagome was curious on the subject.  
  
"Yes we do know his name and I believe you might be familiar with him. It's Naraku."  
  
~~~~End flashback~~~~  
  
'It's Naraku. Naraku. Naraku...' The name that Kouji told them swam through Kagome's head. It sounded so familiar as if she had met this person before but just couldn't quite put her finger on how she met him and where and how. Her memory wasn't all that wonderful due to an accident just over a year before when while they had a break from modeling. Kouji had called Sango and her to tell them about an undercover job that required two ladies. They had refused at first but then quickly reconsidered when they discovered that they would be partnered with the other two top agents and that was all she remembered. Well that was in the past and slowly but surely Kagome has had some of her memories returned to her. 'I know I met him somewhere but where?'  
  
'How could I have been so stupid? Of course it was him, I mean I remember seeing him kill my family during that mission. He finished them off and now he's after my best friend and me. I don't believe this one bit! It has been a year already since that mission and they still barely know anything about him!' Sango was angry at her-self for not suspecting him earlier and at the force for not being able to find any more information after a whole year, maybe even longer!  
  
For a long time the two just sat there, lost in their own thoughts. Kagome very suddenly stood up.  
  
"Oh my God Sango! What time is it?" She glanced down at her watch. The hands showed that it was just a few minutes past four. "We have to hurry. Kouji doesn't like it if we're late to get that message. I hope they found out more about Naraku and who he's working with, if he set up an alliance or something like that."  
  
She grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her off the chair. Then the two made a mad dash back to their mansion. They reached the communication room just as Kouji came on the screen. Out of breath they slumped in their chairs as he talked.  
  
"Well I see that you two have been out in the sun and enjoying your-selves today. Now let's just get to the main reason to as why I'm here. Do you two remember the agents codename Inu and Houshi?"  
  
Sango nodded, remembering very clearly who they were. Kagome on the other hand had a bit of trouble remembering them. She knew that she met them before and that, along with her and Sango, they were a very close-knit group. Inside her head was a blurry picture of two males. One had silver hair and the other black. 'Who are they?' Her head repeated. The names Inuyasha and Miroku sprung up inside her so she then slowly nodded. 'So what if I know who they are? I still don't remember a thing about them. Maybe I'll go and ask Sango later.'  
  
"Well do you remember how you teamed up with them last year?"  
  
"Who could forget?" Sango said sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sango I guess I forgot. Well continuing. they were as involved with Naraku as you two were so I thought a little alliance was in order. I spoke with them just before with you and they seemed to like the idea of working with agents Miko and Taijya, otherwise known as you two. So what do you say?"  
  
The teens sat in their seats deciding whether or not to agree but that part did not take very long. They both shouted out: "Of course we'll team up with them. What are you crazy?"  
  
"That's what I thought. Also we just found out that Kagura is working with him on this job. So you two better be careful, she is an awful strong opponent. Before I forget completely, " With that he disconnected.  
  
'This is great.' Sango thought. 'I'll finally see them again and maybe Kagome will remember a little more about what happened.' 


	2. Partners

Nothing is as it Seems by DemonMiko  
  
~*~Chapter 2: Partners~*~  
  
Kagome was scowling for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She was just in an irritable mood for no apparent reason. Sango was worried about her friend. Who could blame her for being worried? 'Usually Kagome's in a pleasant mood except for when some poor soul argues with or irrates her, then all of Hell breaks loose around her but there was no one around for her to argue with. Maybe it's just PMS, but I've never seen her act like this before. I DON'T KNOW! Kami, all of this thinking is giving me a major headache.' Sango was beginning to get a little grouchy herself. 'Or maybe it's just being trapped on the island for so long. Of course! That's why everyone here is feeling grumpy. We've never actually been imprisioned on a miserable island for two weeks before.'  
  
The two girls stood up very suddenly. It seemed that they had the same idea: swimming and volleyball! They were bored; very bored so they ran all the way to the pool. But the pair couldn't help but feel that they had forgotten something important.  
  
Sango halted suddenly in the hallway, causing Kagome to run into her.  
  
"Hey! Why did you stop?" Kagome asked annoyed.  
  
"Um.Kagome?"  
  
"What?!" She hissed through clenched teeth. The bordem was getting to her big time.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She looked down at her wrist anyway. "It's almost 3:00." First she said it calmly then she did a double take, "Oh my GOD! It's almost 3:00! Kouji's going to be on the screen any minute now. HURRY!"  
  
Again those two made a mad dash to the communication room. This time they made it with time to spare. After catching their breath, Kouji was on the screen.  
  
"Good afternoon Kagome, Sango." Kouji said cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully for the teens.  
  
"What's the latest development?" Sango cut right to the chase.  
  
"Any more news on Naraku?" Kagome was impatient to know.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact there is more news on him. He and his partner Kagura have been spotted in Tokyo meeting a gang or organization of some sort. It seems that they created an alliance that just keeps getting larger and larger. Also, Naraku and Kagura are both demons. Naraku is a shape shifter and Kagura is a wind demon. Be careful. Now that we know that he is a shape shifter you have to be alert and on guard; he could be anybody but you don't have a thing to worry about right now though. With all that security around you, there's no way that he could get to you guys that easily."  
  
'A little too much security if you ask me.' Kagome thought bitterly.  
  
"There is also more news of your alliance with Inu and Houshi. The alliance is offical."  
  
"Yeah!" Sango and Kagome yelled at the top of their lungs causing Kouji to cover his ears.  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP and listen to what I have to say!" Kouji patience was running low.  
  
"..." The two promptly shut up before the fired the both of them.  
  
"That's much better. Well anyway before I was rudely interupted," He gave them both a glare that could kill, "They will be visiting you, I believe, tomorrow. After about a week or so of staying on the island you will be free to pick up on your mission. You will be picking up where the others left off. I'll have more information when your partners arrive. Over and out." With that he disconnected again.  
  
"WHAT!?! ANOTHER WEEK?" Sango exploded while Kagome daydreamed.  
  
Sango noticed Kagome's blank stare and waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. Earth to Kagome. HEY, ANYBODY IN THERE?" She finally screamed.  
  
"Oh, what did you say? I was off in a daze." Kagome watched confused as Sango fell onto the floor.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you JUST heard me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Sango looked at her bewildered. 'Geez, I can't believe that she couldn't hear me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry and wake up Kagome!" Sango was trying to wake 'Sleeping Beauty'. Kagome rolled over in her bed and muttered something about it being too early to get up. Sango's eyebrow twitched. 'That's the last straw!' She grabbed the ends of Kagome's blanket and pulled as hard as she could. Kagome was tangled in the blanket so she woke up as she hit the floor.  
  
As she looked up she saw Sango looking down at her with an annoyed expression.  
  
"What?" Kagome didn't like that look except for when she herself had it.  
  
"Kagome," Sango was speaking with an evil looking grin on her face, " Do you know what day it is?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Today is the day that we have to meet our partners. Remember? They're getting here at 1:00 and do you know what the time is?"  
  
Kagome shook her head groggily.  
  
"Well 'Sleeping Beauty' for your information the time is offically 12:27."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you know how much fucking time you take to get ready in the morning? Well I'll tell you that you take FOREVER!"  
  
"Fine, Kami, I'll hurry!" Kagome didn't like being woken up like that. (Who does? Not me ^_^)  
  
Sango was sitting in their kitchen eating lunch when Kagome walked in half an hour later. She had bags under her eyes. She wasn't a morning person even though it's almost 1:00.  
  
"Coffee. Must have Coffee."  
  
"Here." Sango handed her a big cup of coffee.  
  
Gulping it down, Kagome asked, "Sango, It's 1:00 and the guys aren't here yet."  
  
"Maybe they're just running late."  
  
"I hope that's the case."  
  
"Hey where's Shippo?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask him."  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~On a plane on the way to the island~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
"Hey! Miroku, you know that you made us late!" A boy in his late teens was yelling at his friend.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Miss your girlfriend, Kagome?" Miroku had a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, get your fucking mind out of the gutter!" Inuyasha was blushing anyway. "I just kinda miss her that's all. Plus nothing happened!"  
  
"Sure Inuyasha, whatever you say." Miroku didn't believe him. "I get it. You're just worried that when she lost her memories she forgot you. Am I correct?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well she really liked you last time so who says that she doesn't remember you? Just give her time when you get there."  
  
Inuyasha thought about what his friend said. "I like that advice Miroku, but wouldn't it help if you took your own advice instead of groping every girl within range? Oh, and this time be careful around Sango. She just got this killer giant boomerang. It's so cool."  
  
"You're acting like a kid again."  
  
"So what? Should I hide my inner child?" Inuyasha looked as if he could bounce up and down the walls.  
  
"You're high on sugar again aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know. Could be!" Nothing was more scary than a hanyou high on sugar on an airplane than an angry woman.  
  
"Oh, look we're here." The plane landed on the runway smoothly.  
  
As the two walked off the plane they were greeted by a little six year old kitsune.  
  
"Hi! My name's Shippo and you two must be the two that Kagome said were coming." He smiled brightly.  
  
"Right, well where are they?" Inuyasha wanted to find them.  
  
"Now they are at the pool, sun bathing. They said that you two could join them as soon as you freshened up a bit and changed. I'll show you where you're staying for the week." He hopped into the air and he was headed toward the mansion.  
  
"This way." Shippo pointed. "Miroku, this is your room and Inuyasha, this one's yours. See ya!"  
  
'Great. Now were stuck with that little kit that we saved last mission. He must not remember us.' Inuyasha watched as the kit ran out the door.  
  
*Knock, knock  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's Miroku! Let me in." He was pounding on the door.  
  
"No way in hell am I letting you walk through that. Huh?" Miroku turned the door knob and stepped in.  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easy, I turned the knob." Miroku said brightly. "Say, didn't Shippo say that the girls are outside, sun bathing?" On his face was a perverted grin.  
  
"Didn't I tell you earlier to get your mind out of the gutter?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't remember." Miroku lied, scratching his head.  
  
"I think that you've been wacked on the head one too many times. Just be careful now, Sango is here too so if you don't want to be in your grave by the end of this mission, remember to keep your hands to yourself." -_-' (Like that's going to happen!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stepped out of the pool just as she saw Shippo bouncing towards her. She looked down at her watch and sat down to dry off. It was 1:48.  
  
"Where are they?" Kagome asked impaciently. Her bad mood from yesterday hadn't gone away yet.  
  
"Um Kagome, I just showed them to their rooms." Shippo looked up at her cutely. "Should I tell them to get down here?"  
  
"Well." Kagome began.  
  
"No need for that my Lady Kagome." Miroku stood in front of her. He picked up her hand and kissed it, a bit too long for Kagome though. She pulled her hand away.  
  
Inuyasha now stood behind Miroku and wacked him on the head before Sango got to him.  
  
"Hey Miroku. Hi Inuyasha. Why'd you wack him? I wanted to." Sango complained, giant boomerang in hand.  
  
"You get a wack at him next time."  
  
Miroku turned around. "Ah, my dear, lovely Sango. How I missed you." He hugged her and his hand wandered to where it didn't belong. Sango didn't wait. She smacked him on the cheek ao hard that he flew into the pool with a lound *SPLASH!  
  
Kagome was still having trouble remembering them.  
  
"Hey Kagome. How are you doing?" Inuyasha sat down in a chair across from her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha and his well toned body in a pair of red swim trunks.  
  
"I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you had all of your memory back yet."  
  
"No. I still have trouble remembering who you are. Sango I remember because I've been with her since I left the hospital."  
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well maybe if I spend more time with you then you'll remember me."  
  
"I." She didn't finish her sentence. (She hasn't been able to recently has she?)  
  
*BEEP, BEEP  
  
The security alarm had sounded.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Well that's the second chapter. Tell me what you think! I love hearing from my readers. I love'em so much that I'll even accept flames, but I don't think that this story is that bad, do you? ~*~ Until next time- Ja ne! 


End file.
